Dalaran Senate Meeting: November 7th, 35 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session from November 7th, 35 LC. Record Arranax DeVin: Alright. So. A lot of people didn't bother to show up. Not that I can blame them. I'm just here because my toddler is using charcoal to write all over the walls, and I want to avoid helping with the cleanup. So. Anyway. Because of that? I'm going to call this thing to order. None of that waiting for half an hour troggshit. We'll start with what happened last week. Was anyone at the aerial combat training? Alright. Tell us about it. Delca Grant: Postponed, due to inclement weather. Gao Shang: It is quite windy. Arranax DeVin: ... right ... and there was a class about the Mogu? I trust a light breeze wasn't enough to prevent that. Anyone on the course about the history of Pandaria, and the Mogu? Mayiko Jacobson: What about the teacher of that class? Arranax DeVin: Yes, well, if he'd state such, I would more than welcome his telling us how things went ... Unless there's some ancient pandarian tradition about *not* talking about classes one teaches. Gao Shang: Oh! I'm awake. I'm awake! Niklaren Rosewood: He was, no doubt, in deep contemplation. Gao Shang: Yes, contemplation... I did teach a class of Ancient Mogu, a small class-- but as is expected. We learned of their rulers of the past and the Thunder King. Up until the Pandaren revolted and ended the Mogu Empire. Arranax DeVin: Is that all? Gao Shang: '''I plan to focus some more time in my inscription courses in the future, as I have been confronted with more interest in the subject matter. And it's practicality, to be frank. That is not to say history is not important. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Good to know. I am certain that could prove helpful. Gods know my calligraphy looks like someone shoved a pen in a murloc's hand before setting it on fire ... '''Delca Grant: Vivid. Arranax DeVin: 'Also, I'd like to add that Lord Furlbrow was wed last week. So please, give him and his new Lady your best. Now. On to next week's business.... there's a justice thing on Tuesday ... I believe Icestrider can convey more on that. 'Andeven Icestrider: Of course. Minister Liridian and I will be holding a seminar about the Ministry of Justice and how to apply; There will be a continuation of it the following week. That is all I have to report about it at this time. Thank you. Arranax DeVin: '''Thank you, I am sure it will be most edifying. Now ... Oli? There's killing to be done on ... what? The 11th? '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: Yeah, so I've had scouts out in Tanaan keeping their eyes and ears open. So far, they've seen remnants of the Fel Horde moving wierd shit under demonic escort and protection. We're going to stop a shipment, and I and the Mage-Commander would feel more secure with the magical expertise of the Senate at large complementing our scouts and battlemages, so we're asking for volunteers on Wednesday to help with the operation. Keep your ears open for the call, and come help us grind some shitskins under-heel. That's about it. Andeven Icestrider: Decorum, please... Oliviaxi Shadesong: That was the adjustment for decorum. Arranax DeVin: '''Grinding shitskins under heel is proper decorum. Anyhow. Emerson's here, so ... you want to go over the bit on Friday with everyone? '''Zanbor Emerson: Sure. This Friday I will be hosting a little presentation on the Chancellery and what it does. Anyone interested in joining the Finance, Humanoid Resources, and or Health & Medicine departments should try to attend. If you have not heard already all the ministries and the larger departments within them are hosting workshops to explain what they do and how to join. Do try to attend the ones you are interested in. Arranax DeVin: '''Thank you. That's everything listed for next week ... feel free to pick up, Emerson. Think it's just open floor, and promotions now. '''Zanbor Emerson: Ambassador Tyragonfal, had something for us this week. Tyragonfal: Thank you. I know you've missed my reports...I wanted to let you all know about the Church's current campaign to develop a holy road for pilgrimages and trade to Uthers Tomb. This road is meant to boost commerce and also deal with hostile threats in Altertac. Currently individuals have been vanishing or coming back...quite insane...and also help in defeating pockets of Scourge and trolls. Nathul Furlbrow: If you want to trade with the north why not just send ships? It's much faster, and the undead don't like sailing as much as ambushing caravans. Arranax DeVin: '''It's probably because they want to use this road to invade the North. Again. '''Vincent Price: ..decorum, please. Let her speak. Andeven Icestrider: I don't believe that this is the proper place to posing such argument- Thank you, Doctor Price. Tyragonfal: That is all, as the new Legate for the Clergy, I will continue to work as the Ambassador of Dalaran, but am also charged with communicating with twenty orders..thus far...So my office hours will be more limited. Oh...and please let me know if you see anyone wearing scarlet tabards in Dalaran... Zanbor Emerson: Thank you, Ambassador. The floor is now open to anyone who wishes to speak. Please raise your hand if you are interested. Zanbor Emerson: Senator DeVin. Arranax DeVin: '''Just two things. First? When there's more time, we should debate using a mana bomb to clear away that damned tomb in the blightlands, so the lighties will stay home for once. Second? There *have* been Reds skulking around the city. In specific, the ones that like to blow themselves up in the South. While normally I wouldn't bother, because I find the idea of zealots slaughtering zealots entertaining in the extreme? I thought a warning should be issued for the simple reason that these people, like all Reds are violent and disruptive. So, probably should look out for them. That's all. '''Zanbor Emerson: Thank you... Senator Price. Vincent Price: As Chief Enforcer Icestrider pointed out in his announcement of the Ministry of Justice's showcase, there will be a second part. I merely wanted to announce that the first part will go over the ministry in general and its departments, while the second half- will focus entirely on Investigation. Chief Investigator Neildei'Paro and I will hold a live investigation- staged, of course- that everyone can participate in. However, please attend the first half.. lest the second half make little sense. Thank you. Zanbor Emerson: Senator Arc. Farel Arc: Thank you. I would like to extend a formal invitation to all members of the senate to join the Standard Arcane Measurements Committee. Current chairpersons include myself, Ms. Brisby, Mr. Smithson, and Mr. Young. Anyone interested in joining the committee please sign-up on our roster, or see myself for further details. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you. We move on to promotions now. Will Senator Shang please take the floor. Gao Shang: '''Oh my, this is most unexpected. '''Zanbor Emerson: Senator Shang, you are my favorite Pandaren. I also enjoy the color orange. For these reasons you are being promoted. Thank you for your service. Senator Neldei'Paro, please take the floor. Gao Shang: '''Such an honor, Chancellor. '''Zanbor Emerson: Senator Neldei'Paro, your service to the Justice Ministry has not gone unnoticed and for that I am promoting you to Senior Senator. Thank you for your service. Also tonight I am promoting Senator Grant. With that I am going to bring this session to a close. As you can probably see there is another meeting in here right after this for the Azeroth Coalition. Feel free to stick around if you want. This session is adjourned. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Documents Category:Events Category:Minutes